Courage
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: All it ever takes is a little courage.


AN- Hi! This is my first Glee fic. I'm not that big of a fan of the show itself but Kurt and Blaine have completely won me over. And I think I adore them a whole lot more than I should. I'm a little worried I didn't capture them completely in this...

* * *

_1. the power or quality of dealing with or facing danger, fear, pain, etc_

So, here's the thing about Kurt Hummel:

He knows who he is and he's damn proud of it. He dresses with more style than half the girls at McKinley High. And every day he goes to school completely and totally terrified because at any second it could be his _last_ second.

(but he doesn't brag about that last part)

Kurt is used to bullies by now (being a member of New Directions is like having a red target on your back) but Dave Kaforsky is more than a bully. He's the Freddie in every one of Kurt's dreams and he's the reason why Kurt's been liable to cry himself to sleep most nights

(and he never tells anyone that part)

XxX

So, here's the thing about Blaine:

He's charming. And he's all about looking at the positive side and he's proud of who he is just as much as Kurt is. He loves football (not scarves) and he loves serenading mysterious boys with catchy pop tunes.

(all the Warblers know the last part)

When he sees that look in Kurt's eyes, blind fear clouded over with tears of anguish, he just knows. Because he's seen that same look more than once in the mirror years ago, when his own personal demons chased him right to the only place he's ever felt completely safe.

But he sees something else. It's so small that he almost misses it but since he can't seem to keep his eyes off Kurt, it peaks through.

It's determination.

(and that's when he knows Kurt is braver than he, himself, could ever hope to be)

XxX

When Karofsky pushes him against the lockers, all Kurt can see is Blaine's face. His encouraging hazel eyes and that set line of his mouth. It's that look that sends Kurt down that hallway and into the locker room and it's that look that keeps him in the Neanderthals face, shouting and screaming until he gets answers.

(and he never wants to tell anyone what the answer is)

He and Blaine confront him together. There's more pushing and more fear but Kurt survives it, sinking down onto the steps and hanging on for dear life.

And Blaine takes him to lunch and admits over sandwiches and coffee that Kurt impressed him.

"I'd never have been able to do that, you know. Stand up to my bully like that."

Kurt shrugs, brushing off the compliment but blushing lightly.

"It's only because I had someone there."

"You have something else, Kurt," and his voice begs for the younger boy to look up. Blue/green eyes meet hazel and Blaine smiles.

"Courage."

* * *

_2. __**the courage of one's convictions **__ the confidence to act in accordance with one's beliefs_

So here's the thing about Kurt:

He's finally reached a point where he's comfortable in his own skin. He can strut down the halls of Dalton Academy and never worry about Slushies to the face or body checks into the lockers. He can hold his head up high and smile every single day.

(although he does miss his wardrobe)

The Warblers aren't used to Kurt. They don't get his jokes and they don't understand how to get _him_ with his flashy scarves and not-so-high-heeled boots. Because Kurt is an original, damnit, and he knows how to shine

(and the Warblers just don't have their Kurt-sunglasses yet)

XxX

So here's the thing about Blaine:

He's a coward. Sure he can sing with the best of him and express himself through words someone else has written with the utmost sincerity, dancing like a fool and grinning without embarrassment.

(he has a song picked out for any occasion)

But when it comes to matters of the heart, he's so the lion in Wizard of Oz that it's not even funny. Because the thing he loves (yes loves) about Kurt is the way he shines. The way he can smile brighter than the sun and laugh higher than any star in the sky

(he's had his Kurt sunglasses on since that moment on the stairs)

XxX

And when it comes down to it, Kurt more than shines when he's confronted the day the Warblers discover he doesn't believe in God.

They're planning the Christmas set list and they always have at least one religious song in their repartee. It's when they pick 'Silent Night' and Kurt outright refuses to sing that they're given their first glimpse into the Kurt Hummel spirit.

When the Warblers exchange glances, Kurt's eyes seek out Blaine's and he sees it: that same look he saw the day he confronted the Neanderthal in the locker room, that same set line of the mouth. And that's when Kurt holds his head up even higher.

(because courage is _always_ in Blaine's eyes)

Kurt doesn't back down and in the end, they perform in front of the entire student body without 'Silent Night' and no one seems to care because they're rocking the house as usual. And when Kurt and Blaine hit center stage and break out into 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' it's absolute perfection.

There's respect in the Warblers eyes for Kurt after that performance and he gets more than a couple slaps on the backs and twice as many hi-fives.

(and that's when he sees each Warbler with their own pair of Kurt-sunglasses)

And when Blaine hugs him in jubilation, Kurt's eyes falls closed and he finally, finally, feels at home here. Because he's accepted into the glee club, because he's accepted at the school and he's accepted that his place will always be in Blaine's arms.

XxX

But Blaine's a coward. And when Kurt's eyes meet his in the darkened area behind stage, Blaine ignores the _kiss me_ stare and shakily congrats him with a slap on the shoulder and a charming smile.

(after all, Kurt's the one with all the courage, remember?)

XxX

_3. __**take one's courage in both hands **__ to nerve oneself to perform an action_

So here's the thing about Kurt:

With all his courage and his self-awareness and his pig-headedness, there isn't much he can't do when he sets his mind to it. And what he sets his mind to is Blaine becoming his boyfriend sometime in the near future.

So he steps up his game just a little, his comments a little more flirty and his brief arm touches becoming more and more frequent.

(and soon the Warblers are taking bets on how long it will take Blaine to crack)

But when more than a couple months go by, Kurt is just about ready to kick something. When the Warblers go out together Friday night, Kurt pulls out the big guns; he dresses in his tightest jeans and cutest shirt, complete with his favorite scarf.

Blaine's eyes are on him more than once all night; in the restaurant where Kurt sips daintily on a virgin drink; in the car where Kurt sings quietly along with the radio; and in the movie theater where Kurt sits next to him and hogs the popcorn.

And it's in the middle of the latest slasher flick that Kurt gently slips a hand onto Blaine's knee and squeezes.

Blaine leaps out of his seat like he's been electrocuted and excuses himself for the rest of the movie. Kurt pouts in his seat the entire time.

(and tries to pretend it didn't hurt more than the body checks and the burning eyes)

XxX

So here's the thing about Blaine:

He knows he lacks courage. He never stood up to his bullies and he doesn't stand up for Kurt when the Warblers shoot down his ideas. But he always has a reason for what he does. His bullies could have killed him and he knew Kurt had to stick it to his glee club himself in order for them to fully accept him.

But he has no reason for why he rushed out of the movie theater.

He loves Kurt. He really, truly does. He loves his spark and his spunk and everything that makes him Kurt Hummel. But he's never been the boyfriend and he doesn't want to ruin one of the best relationships he's ever had and why did Kurt have to be so forward?

(and he never wants to see Kurt in tight jeans again)

It's later, when they're back at school and in the common room that Blaine has a chance to be alone with Kurt. And he sees the downtrodden expression and the vulnerability in his eyes and Blaine just wants to make it go away.

And he's still looking in Kurt's eyes when he sees it; underneath the blue/green eyes it's there. It's the spark that makes Kurt who he is, it's the spunk that puts the spring in his step and it's the bravery that no one can ever force out of him.

And it's all that combined that finally, finally gives Blaine courage.

Right there, in the middle of the common room in front of the entire glee club, Blaine cups Kurt's face in his hands and kisses him.

* * *

So here's the thing about Kurt:

He's totally and irrevocably in love with his boyfriend. And he loves being able to walk down the hallways hand-in-hand and hear his friends tease them jokingly about their gushiness.

And he's heard Blaine is preparing to ask him to prom which has always been a dream of his.

And he's never been happier in his entire life and it's all because of courage.

XxX

So here's the thing about Blaine:

He's never sick of throwing his arm around Kurt when they cuddle in his dorm room 'doing homework'. He always, always looks at him when they're practicing with the Warblers because every song makes him think of Kurt now.

And he's so preparing to ask Kurt to prom because he wants to slow dance with him to Teenage Dream more than anything else.

And he's never been happier in his entire life and it's all because of Kurt.

XxX

And here's the thing about Kurt and Blaine:

They're perfect. Together.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it (but please don't be afraid to tell me how bad it sucks)


End file.
